Did You Know?
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: "Ichigo, did you know?" Rukia smiled, "Today is 'Rukia doesn't have to listen to Ichigo' Day." Short One-shot. IchiXRuki R&R please!


Did You Know?

Anime: Bleach

By: Ryu-Takehshi

Ichigo sighed, staring haplessly at the piece of so-called 'literature' he held in his hands.

Why his friends assumed that a "Did You Know?" fact book would be a perfect birthday gift was beyond his understanding. Every sentence, on every damn page began with "Did you know…? (Insert pointless fact here)". And Ichigo _did_ know… this book was going to get really old, really fast.

But, it was raining outside and he had nothing to do. So, against his better judgement, and with another sigh, he dove right in, reading stupid facts about how albino dolphins are pink and that rats can fall from five-storeys without getting hurt.

_ I wonder if that goes for mod-souls too._ Ichigo rolled his eyes; not even a sarcastic joke could ease his annoyance.

Just as he reached the part where the reader learns that pandas aren't really bears, but some sort of raccoon, Rukia stepped into his room and dropped her self on his bed.

Ichigo smirked as he glanced over to her, and then back to his… well, the closest word would be 'book', if one could really call it that.

If he had to deal with this annoying paperback from hell, so did his little (emphasis on little) raven-haired shinigami roommate.

"Hey Rukia… did you know?" he said in an inquisitive, but equally annoying tone. "Today is 'Don't touch Ichigo's bed' Day."

Rukia didn't budge and, unbeknownst to Ichigo, was smirking just as wide as he. She knew that book would get to him. Why else would she have suggested it to Keigo and the others? It was only to be expected from her carrot-topped short fuse that he would try to drag her into this too.

"Ichigo, did you know?" She mocked his inquisitive tone perfectly. "Today is also 'Rukia doesn't have to listen to Ichigo' Day."

Ichigo's smirk made a quick transition to his usual scowl. He picked up the book, resorting to the facts in the hope of battling Rukia's smart-mouth.

"Rukia, did you know?" He read the first thing he saw, "In Brazil and China, it's considered rude to whistle." Ichigo did a double-take at the book; did he really just say that?

Rukia laughed tauntingly, and then replied. "Ichigo, did you know? I hardly care about the traditions and beliefs of other countries, let alone anything to do with this world, which I don't really belong in - if you recall."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, spinning his chair to face her. There was a distinct tone of sadness in her words; he knew her well enough to notice it by now. His teasing time was over, now he just needed to make sure she understood something.

"Rukia, did you know? In some people's minds, you _do_ belong in the world of the living."

"Ichigo," Rukia muttered, staring at the ceiling, "Did you know that I have no idea who you're talking about?"

"Rukia, did you know that _I'm_ one of the people that think you belong here?"

"Did you know that kind of surprises me?"

"Did you know that, maybe, you were supposed to end up here, Rukia?"

"Did you know that I was just about to say such a possibility, Ichigo?"

Rukia sat up from his bed, sitting cross-legged and facing her orange haired companion.

"Oh, did you know, Ichigo? You missed the sunset because you were in here. It was amazing."

"Did you know that you just contradicted what you said earlier about not having anything to do with this world?"

Rukia was silent and Ichigo smiled. "And besides, _you know_ that I like looking at the moon over watching the sun."

Rukia thought for a moment, staring out at the moon, and then she turned back to face Ichigo. "Ichigo, did you know? You seem to know much about the world of the living, but how much do you know about shinigami?"

"Did you know, Rukia? I think I know quite a bit about shinigami, considering all that's happened."

"Did you know I'd be interested to hear some of your knowledge on the topic? For example, did you know that the black kimono that shinigami wear is called a _Shihakusho_?"

Ichigo nodded, "I already knew that…"

"Did you know that a shinigami is sometimes seen as an 'ominous symbol that suggests a person's impending death'?"

"What I'd like to know is whether or not you have some kind of shinigami 'did you know?' fact book that I can't see." Ichigo laughed. "How about this…? Rukia, did you know that a shinigami's zan paku-to is their entire being and heart?"

Rukia suddenly smiled brightly at him. Ichigo tilted his head, "What…?"

"Ichigo… did you know?" she said quietly, "…I gave you my zan paku-to a long time ago…"

She continued to smile, letting the depth of her words finally sink into the boy's orange head, turning his face a very similar colour.

He ran a hand through his hair and scoffed nervously, turning away. "Well, I accepted it, didn't I?"

"I know…" Rukia nodded.

The two sat in content silence for a long while, both staring outside the window and out at the moon.

"Oh," Rukia began, "Actually, you know what I'd like to know?"

Ichigo turned to face her, "What…?"

"What you were doing cooped up in your room the whole day…"

"Did you know…? It was pouring rain outside."

"Oh…"

Another, shorter, moment of silence passed.

"Hey Ichigo, did you know? The rain stopped awhile ago…"

"Yeah," Ichigo smirked, "I know Rukia… I know…"


End file.
